Bushido
Literally meaning "way of the warrior," Bushido was the code by which nearly all samurai in Rokugan strived to live. Seven Virtues of Bushido The Seven Virtues of Bushido were: * Jin (Compassion) - Just as the farmer does not grow crops merely to fill his own belly, the warrior does not fight for himself alone. A samurai must be constantly aware of the duty to protect others. * Yu (Courage) - Only fear of death can destroy life; the samurai replaces it with an understanding of danger. * Rei (Courtesy) - A samurai is neither a bully nor a brute killer. He must treat his enemies with courtesy. * Chugo (Duty and Loyalty) - Actions and their consequences define those who take them. The samurai's loyalty to those that he guards for is unshakeable. * Gi (Honesty and Justice) - Set lies aside. A samurai does not make honesty or justice a matter for debate; he knows that there is only truth and falsehood, justice and injustice. * Meyo (Honor) - Praises and curses are not what defines honor; the samurai reserves his judgement for himself. * Makoto (Sincerity) - A samurai's words and his actions are one and the same. To 'promise' would be redundant. Bushido in Context The code of bushido was originally set forth by the Kami Akodo as instructions intended for bushi alone; its intent towards courtiers and shugenja was debatable. Despite this, bushido had become the code not only for bushi, but for the whole of the samurai caste. Kharmic Wheel The idea of rebirth was central to the path of bushido. Because a person received numerous lives, samurai often placed little value on their current incarnation. A samurai need not fear death, for he received another life. By obeying the precepts of bushido, he needed not worry about his reincarnation. Way of the Phoenix, p. 32 Nezumi Although the Nezumi didn't follow the ways of Bushido, they pronounced them the seven "Vrr'chus of Bu'ch-do". Two members of the Tattered Ear Tribe had been taught the basics by the monk Sodaisa.Way of the Ratling, pp. 10-11 The Lost and Bushido Lost samurai still claimed to honor Bushido, thought their definitions of the seven virtues were different. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 5 * Gi (Honesty and Justice): A samurai had not be dishonest with his own appetites, as vengeance or anger. Justice was defined by strength, so justice and violence were the same. * Yu (Heroic Courage): A samurai had not be a coward, so they were not afraid to gain true immortality by the taint. * Jin (Compassion): The Lost were compassionated with the peasants, but it was no compassion for those who failed to acknowledge Jigoku as the pinnacle of the Celestial Order. * Rei (Polite Courtesy): Rudeness and disrespect were intolerable, and they expressed this virtue in a wide display of arts, including origami, poetry, Torture or self-mutilation, among others. * Meiyo (Honor): The true measurement of worthiness came from within, from their taint. Therefore, all of the blessings from the Taint were honorable. * Makoto (Complete Sincerity): Deed and action were the same. The Lost took their vows very seriously. * Chugo (Duty and Loyalty): The Lost followed with loyalty the most powerful leader who worshipped Fu Leng. See Also * Champions of Bushido External Links * Bushido (Promotional) * Way of the Lion, pp. 94-105. * Category:Rokugani Language Category:Articles with Pictures